seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Batlle of Water 7 part 24
Merlyn, Howard, Nivik, Grant, Calvin, and Diggle were all pressured by Tack's Attacks, and Diggle was behind Howard, holding a large Bomb. He looks at it, and back at Tack, who is slapping Calvin around. "Look... I should go..." "Diggle?! What the hell?!" "Hey, I'm not very strong... I could get Masatoshi! He should be playing around with the corpses of his crewmen while we're speaking! I'm just... I don't think we can defeat Tack! He's a hell of a lot stronger then I thought!" "I admit... I underestimated him... I was sure we could defeat him with ease... To think he could defeat us like children!" Merlyn, turning his leg into armament Haki, strikes at Tack. Tack blocks it, but winces from the impact, and is pushed back. Tack pulls his arms back, and laughs a little bit, from the fight that he is in. "GOMU GOMU NO... TORNADO SPIN!" Tacks arms grab Merlyn, and twist. They lift Merlyn, and slam him onto the ground. His arms spin, and Merlyn spins across the floor, with rubble flying off. Tack lifts up Merlyn, who is beaten up, and he throws him towards Nivik, who dodges him this time. Diggle and Howard both have sweat drops. "He's... Playing with us..." "No... He's completely serious... That's just how he fights..." Tack is jumping up and down, grinning and waving his arms. "Come on! You guys are kind of fun to fight! Still, I do wish you guys were stronger. Then this fight would be really fun!" Grant, in his mosquito form, chuckles a little, and rushes at Tack. Tack just round house kicks Grant, and Grant becomes a midget, slamming into a building. Both Grant, Merlyn, and Calvin are unconscious. Diggle freaks out, and tries to run. Instead, he trips on something. He stares at what he tripped on, and notices that it's a leg. "Oh..." "GOMU GOMU NO..." "My..." "WHIP!" "God..." Tack's leg slammed into Diggle, hitting him, and sending him high in the air. Tack grabs him, and spins around. He throws Diggle at the road, slamming him into it. Tack laughs a little, and both Howard and Nivik turn around, and run away. Nivik kicks Howard in the leg, causing Howard to fall down. Howard, got up, faced Nivik, shaking his fist and Yelling at the top of the lungs Nivik. "YOU SON OF A..." Tack kicks Howard in the back of the head, knocking Howard back into the ground. Nivik, running as fast as he could, saw a woman walking down the street, and he grabbed her. He put a knife to her throat, and Tack stopped, with Nivik hiding behind the woman and having the knife close to her throat. "YOU STAY BACK! OR I'LL DECAPITATE THIS DAMN WOMEN!" Tack, clenching his fist, and grinded his teeth. "Marines... Don't... Hide... Behind... People." "SHUT UP! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SURVIVE!" Tack's arm, came from behind Nivik, and punched it, shattering the mirror copy. The real Nivik came at Tack from behind, with a large Katana. He tried to stab Tack in the heart, but Tack kicked Nivik in the throat without even looking. Nivik held his throat, he took a few steps, and fell down. Tack walked toward the woman, who was a little shaken by the event, and Tack had his hand open, and he gave her a grin. "You need help getting up?" She saw the hand, and took it. Tack lifted her up, and he chuckled a little bit. Tack out his arm around her, and he grinned quite a bit. "I'm Tack. You?" "I'm Kelly." "Really? That's a nice name!" "Thank you. Tell me... What just happened?" "Oh, some guys pretended to be marines and they fought me. Well, I didn't like how they pretended to be marines. So I decided to deal with them. Sorry that I accidentally let one of them Attack you." "Oh... I think I met one... A big one..." "Oh, I met him. His face is currently stuck in the pavement." She laughed a little, and Tack walked alongside her. He stopped, and turned around, with his face becoming twisted. "HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT MY CREW!" Tack ran towards his crew, ready to save them. - The trains finally stopped at the train station, with the conductor rubbing his wet face. "Oh shit... He was a good kid... Why did he have to get murdered by those pirates... Why couldn't that Masatoshi guy got there faster? If only we hired some more guys... Why did someone so young have to die?" The train, began to rumble, and the train conductor looked to the train, furious. "They only came because of the cargo... I blame the marines... Why did they have to make us deliver that guy." The train rumbled a little more, and giant chains became undone. The cloak became lifted, and a man stood up. A giant. He wore a Viking helmet, a large cape, and he had a massive spear strap across his chest. The giant looked around, and took a sniff. He smelled Masatoshi, and smelled blood. He took a step forward, heading towards Masatoshi. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc